The Swallows Of Love
by Leahcar-Soutaichou
Summary: In the far reaches of the Rukongai, there is a vast jungle of new species that has never been discovered. Until Hitsugaya Toshiro finds a special flower that changes his life forever! Rated M for Mature! It gets saucy in third chapter a.k.a Lemon! Tentacle type of stuff so if you don't like! Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

This particular story is written after Aizen was sealed away.. But he is dead in my story...

I don't own Bleach or its characters... I wish I did though... I would mess with them so bad...

But anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The room filled with chatter as the Gotei 13 gathered for a meeting called by the 12th division Taichou. All of the Taichou's and Fukutaichou's have arrived and stood patiently waiting for what he was to present to them. The Soutaichou banged his staff against the floor, signaling the start of the meeting.

"Enough chattering! We have been called here by Mayuri of the 12th division. What have you gathered us all here for?" The old mans voiced boomed throughout the hall, his voice so stern that everyone could feel it inside they're chest.

"Well I have discovered a most fascinating creature while on an expedition through the jungles to the far west of the Rukongai. It was just so marvelous I just had to bring it back to the Seireitei to show it and test with it!" The creepy faced Taichou piped on happily about his newest 'subject'.

The Taichou's murmured amongst each other, wondering what the poor creature was.

One Taichou just stood there with his eyes closed in frustration, the angry vein in his forehead pulsing like always. His eyes fluttered open to reveal teal orbs, wisdom and frustration filled his mind as he listened to the all the comments made by his comrades.

'_Why must this idiotic scientist have to call us for a meeting just to show us his new pet?_' He thought inwardly cursing the research department head. His thoughts interrupted by a certain strawberry poking him with questions.

"Hey Toshiro, What do you think it is? Some freaky tropical hollow or something like that?" Ichigo's voice annoying him with persistent questions. Hitsugaya ignoring him as usual and just tuning him out. Taichou of the 9th division, Kurosaki Ichigo had obtained the position shortly after the defeat of the traitor Aizen. He proved to the Soutaichou that he could control his inner hollow and ever since the old man let him stay and become a Taichou of the Gotei 13.

There of course are the other replacements as well. Rukia became the Fukutaichou of the 13th division. Izuru become 3rd division Taichou of course, even if he was a little nervous to take the position. Yumichika became Izuru's Fukutaichou, and is still looking **FABULOUS **as ever. Ikkaku took over the 5th division when they offered the position, after Hinamori unfortunately ended her own life after she found out Aizen had been defeated. The 3rd seat of the 5th division took over the roll of Fukutaichou, her name is Kagura Nagayama, she is mysterious but loves to fight like her Taichou. And Hisagi of course is still the Fukutaichou of the 9th division.

"So Mayuri, tell us about this creature you found." Ukitake questioned curiously, since he was close to the division he hears about most of the things that go on there.

The doors to the meeting room creaked open slowly. Then a few members of the 12th division wheeled in a giant box covered in a cloth. The room irrupted with people's talking and questions. The Soutaichou banged his staff once again.

"Enough! Show us this beast that you have found Mayuri." Yamamoto grumbled loudly.

"Alright, prepare to have your minds perplexed because there is nothing like this beauty!" Mayuri excitedly jumped to pull of the cloth.

What he revealed to the group made them gasp in shock. When he pulled off the cloth it revealed a giant glass box, on the inside was covered in vines as if a jungle had grown in the box. In the dead center of the box was a giant flower bud, it was the normal green color but the edges were a red, almost hot-pinkish color.

"I don't see anything. Just a big flower." Ichigo blurted out ignorantly, walking toward the glass box to get a closer look.

"You imbecile! Don't get to close or she'll get you!" Mayuri screeched and Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and stared as the flower began to shake and slowly opened.

As the the petals started coming downwards and revealed a girl that had sakura pink skin and lime green hair with flowers surrounding her head, her hair was so long it covered most of her breasts and down her thighs. When she opened her eyes they were a deep crimson color that could rival the color of blood. She was sitting inside the flower as if she were the center of it beauty, which most in the room thought she was. Her legs seemed to be fused to the center were all the vines grew out of, they twitched as she moved her legs to stand.

She walked to the edge of the glass and put her hands against it, but jerked away when she got shocked with electricity. She looked around the room at each person, but her eyes stayed glue to one Taichou in particular, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

* * *

**Leahcar:** Hi! Leahcar-Soutaichou here! This is my first fic I've posted in a long time so be gentle and review so I can have inspiration for more! And I know its short, but I promise the next one will be longer!

**Toshiro:** Yes... please give her inspiration so her stories aren't so ridiculous and crazy...

**Leahcar:** Shiro... why you so mean?! T^T

**Toshiro:** Because that's the way I am...

**Leahcar:** Fine I'll be mean and make you read the disclaimer...

**Toshiro:** Fine... Leahcar-Soutaichou Doesn't own Bleach or it's characters.. Only Cillia and Kagura... Happy now?

**Leahcar:** Yep ^w^ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! On to the second one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Leahcar:** Okay.. I know I've been slow to update but I think you guys will like it!

**Toshiro:** Leahcar-Soutaichou does not own Bleach or its characters, the only characters she owns is Cillia and Kagura... even if she wanted to own Bleach she doesn't have the brain capacity to think of stuff other than Yaoi or sexy stuff...

**Leahcar:** Yeah... Well enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When she saw his face she smiled big and it looked like she was talking but no one could hear her. When she realized they couldn't, she frowned and began to punch at the glass. Her strength was amazing, even as she kept getting electrocuted, the glass started to crack. Mayuri yelled at his subordinates to crank up the voltage.

"I-I'm sorry Kurotsuchi-Taichou, but its already at its maximum!" Akon stuttered, hoping his Taichou wouldn't tear his limbs off of his body later.

"Wait! Don't do anything! She is trying to get out for a reason. Let me try something.." The frosty Taichou began walking to the glass and the plant girl stopped hitting the glass. From what he could see her fists looked like they were bleeding, but her blood was a light blue color, almost glowing. She smiled at him huffing from exhaustion. There was a small hole in the glass and he stood in front of it and smiled back at her.

"Are you really who I think you are? Tell me your name?" Toshiro asked trying to get her to speak so he could calm her down and ask questions. She blushed when she heard his voice and sat down on the ground inside her box.

"My name is Cillia, and I've been waiting so long for you Toshiro-kun... A couple hundred years in fact since we last saw each other. I've stayed true to you and you alone.." Her voice was soft and child-like, almost like she was singing her words. She stuck her hand through the hole in the glass and reached for him and he reached for her.

"Taichou! Please be careful! We don't know what she is yet!" Matsumoto yelled, trying hard not to move from her place.

Hitsugaya kept staring at the girl but replied to his Fukutaichou, "Rangiku, don't worry I know what I'm doing."

The girl smiled and started to whisper in another language to herself. All of a sudden, a light irrupted from her chest and for a few moments blinded everyone in the room. When the light died down, the plant girl was no longer a plant, but she was a human girl. Her hair was the same color and length and eyes were still the same color, but her skin was a pale cream color.

"Mayuri. Open the enclosure." Toshiro said staring up at her with a smile on his face.

"Hitsugaya, What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto questioned, he even had one of his eyes open in curiosity. Hitsugaya turned around and stared back.

"She is my betrothed." Everyone gasped when they heard those words.

"She's your what?!" Ichigo yelled out like an idiot, making himself sound stupid. He started to walk towards Toshiro and looked him in the eyes. Toshiro had grown over the years he was as tall as Ichigo now, "Why didn't you ever tell us about her?! We're your friends!" Ichigo blabbed on and scratched the back of his head," I guess its okay, I mean, she's your wife-to-be so I'm happy for you..."

"Hitsugaya-Taichou. Is this really true? You are to be wed to this girl?" Ukitake asked excitedly, making plans for a wedding in his head. Hitsugaya just smiled and turned back to look at Cillia, who was trying to get out, but kept getting shocked. He gave a little chuckle and looked back at Mayuri.

"Oh alright.. ruining my fun.." Mayuri pouted as he found the opening to the box and unlocked the door. Cillia walked to the door and opened it, staring down at Mayuri from the top step of the box opening. Then all of a sudden she kicked him in between the legs as hard as she could, watching him fall over and frowning at him.

"Stupid clown bastard! That's for locking in an electrified box! Your lucky I didn't devour you when I had the chance!" Cillia yelled at him before jumping out of the box and running over to Toshiro and jumping on him, snuggling against him. He took off his Haori and wrapped the small girl in it to hide her naked form.

Most of the Taichou's in the room burst in to laughter for a second before they regained they're composure. Even Yamamoto chuckled for a bit before banged his staff and got everyone's attention.

"Alright that's enough, Hitsugaya, please tell us about how you found this 'girl' that has captured your heart." His old voice sympathetic to the youngest Taichou in Soul Society history.

"Well it all started after the war... after Hinamori ended her own life, I decided that I needed time for myself. That's why I left on that leave from the division for so long." Toshiro said, reliving the painful memory of feeling all alone in the world.

"Toshiro.. We don't need to explain this now.. it can wait a bit right?" Cillia looked to the other Taichou's and they all nodded in agreement, "okay so first you need to show me around this place.. you guys need more plants here by the way." Everyone laughed and the meeting ended, but they stayed and talked to the woman who was going to be "Mrs. Hitsugaya" in the near future.

They asked questions and she answered honestly, like when Ukitake asked if she wanted to start getting candy like Toshiro does ans she answered 'whats candy?', Ukitake almost had a heart attack and gave her a hard candy. She instantly fell in love with it. Ichigo was the most curious one, next to Rangiku of course.

"So how long have you and Toshiro known each other? And been engaged?" Ichigo asked her walking with her, Toshiro, and Rangiku. Cillia stopped in her tracks and looked up at him.

"What is this thing you guys keep talking about? 'Engaged' I don't know what that means. But me and Toshiro have known each other for over two hundred years," She started walking again and had to stop when she didn't hear foot steps behind her, "what?"

Rangiku and Ichigo looked back to Hitsugaya with an evil look. He gave a amused look as he stepped next to his beloved. She smiled and grabbed his hand, walking off with him. He pulled her into his arms and carried her bridle style and Shunpoed off.

"Oh my Kami! Why is he so frustrating!" Ichigo complained out loud. Rangiku just stared off in the direction they went and smiled to herself. She pulled onto Ichigo's arm.

"Come on Ichigo! Lets go have a drink to celebrate my Taichou finding his true love!"

* * *

**Leahcar:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Leahcar:** Well this is the third chapter... Its lemony goodness! Warning tenticle-y stuff!

**Toshiro:** Leahcar doesn't own Bleach or its characters.. only Cillia and Kagura... and whatever little babies that may pop out of no where... she is a sly one...

**Leahcar: **Awww! That's so sweet of yo- hey wait a minute! *Picks up sock'em boppers* Lets get ready to pummel!

**Ichigo:** *Jumps in* More fun than a pillow fight!

**Toshiro:** Oh god no! Not the face again! *Runs away*

**Leahcar:** Enjoy this chapter! *Runs after short man*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Toshiro and Cillia were sitting on a tree branch high above the ground staring out at the sunset, her in between his legs with her back towards him, staring in direction of her home. Toshiro kissed the top of her head softly, keeping his lips there. Cillia grabbed his hand and put it to her lips,

"Toshiro you know I can't stay much longer. I can't survive in a place like this. Its like your home is just killing nature." Cillia kissed each of his knuckles and shifted to face him. When they're eyes met there was a flash of fear, worry, and understanding. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I finally just got you back after 200 years and now you want to leave me? I don't think I can let you go... please don't go. I love you too much to let you go now. I never want to be away from you again. Your the light in my darkness..."

Cillia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. Her heart was breaking at hearing him cry lightly on her shoulder. Her hands traveled from around his neck and she pulled his chin up to look at her. His eyes had little droplets of tears at they're corners, her fingers swept them away.

"Toshiro, I want to be with you forever... I just can't live here.. not unless some things change.. I will stay here for a bit longer but I do need to go back shortly. I actually have a small surprise for you back home." Cillia's voice sounded happy and excited as Toshiro smiled and he pulled her into a hug. Toshiro snuggled her as they both fell into a relaxed state.

"Remember when we first met? It was almost just like it was yesterday..." Toshiro's voice trailed off as both of them remembered that fateful day.

_**~Flashback~**_

_As Hitsugaya leaped through the forest far from Rukongai, the tears finally falling from his eyes and falling on to his dark green Kimono. He wiped is eyes with the back of his hand. He increased his speed and headed to the far west, toward the unexplored jungle, somewhere he could just be all by himself and let his heart heal for awhile._

_'**It just isn't fair.. why did she have to kill herself.. why did she have to leave me all alone..'** He silently screamed in his mind. Ever since Momo had killed herself, Toshiro had been a emotional wreck. He had even broke down in front of Ichigo when he heard the news of her death. Ichigo had been his best friend since then, not like Momo was but at least Ichigo was trying hard to always be there for him when he was down._

_When Hitsugaya stopped he found himself inside a vast jungle full of beautiful colors and different creatures that he'd never seen before in his life. He sat down to take a break, taking off his backpack and pulled out a canteen of water to take a drink. _

_ All of a sudden, two thin green vines wrapped around his wrists and quickly dragged him towards a flower bud the size of Kenpachi. When the flower started to shake and open, it released a pink powder that had the sweetest smell he had ever smelt and started to make his mind fuzzy and causing his own body to feel hot and tingly. Toshiro started to fight and pull away as much as he could from the vines but it was all in vain because the vines tightened to the point were he lost circulation in his hands. _

_ When the flower opened all the way, a beautiful woman with pink skin and a stunning lime green color hair stood up and stared at him. Her crimson eyes were glistening and she licked her lips as she looked him over. She walked in a circle around him. His eyes snapped shut when he felt her slowly undo his Obi and slide his Kimono open, revealing all of him to her. She opened her mouth and licked from his hip bone to his jaw, kissing and giving small bites along the way, mumbling incoherent words. The vines lifted him off the jungle floor and new vines were running over his body and leaving a slimy trail all over his midriff and chest, running over his nipples making Toshiro groan and pant._

"_What are you.. doing to me.. ughhh.." he moaned and panted as the girls hands ran over his body and staring at his sculpted muscles. Licking her lips again she leaned in and bit his chest leaving a purple mark in its place. One of the thinner vines came down and wrapped itself around his hard member and started stroking and squeezing him. His eyes widened as realization set in._

_'Oh god this thing is going to rape me...'_

_ He finally gave up trying to struggle and let tears fall from his eyes. The girl stopped her action of touching him and put her hands on his face and had a look of concern._

"_Just hurry up and kill me... I just don't care anymore. I've lost everything anyways..." Toshiro sobbed as the girl stared down at him. The vines loosened and let him go on one of the flowers petals. He just sat there confused and unnaturally aroused by her aphrodisiac and covered himself and retied his obi. She sat down next to him and laid her head against his shoulder. He just simply shrugged her head off his shoulder._

"_No.. I won't," She sighed and put her hand on his chest, lightly touching a scar she could see from the opening in his kimono,"you've been hurt so badly.. I can't imagine what you've been through.. and you're still so young.." Her hand stroked his chest in a slow, calming rhythm making his eyes flutter and he gave a sigh of relief._

"_I'm just so tired... tired of being alone... I want to be the one who needs to be saved, not doing the saving... I just want to be normal instead of being lonely..." Toshiro cried, holding his head in his hands, tears falling like rain. The girl climb into his lap and sat facing him. She forced him to look into her eyes._

"_You are not alone anymore.. I've been alone for a long time too... so I'll always be here for you... only if you need me though.." she smiled with a dark blush across her soft pink skin, "my name is Cillia, what's yours?"_

_ He searched for any lies behind her words and when he saw none, he put his forehead on her shoulder and cried harder._

"_H-Hitsugaya Toshiro...*sob* Thank you for b-being so nice to me, Cillia.." Toshiro's voice cracked and he sobbed more on to her shoulder. She put her hands around his neck and cradled him while he wept. When he regained his cool composure, he groaned and moved around._

"_Uhm.. Cillia, why am I... well you know.. aroused still?" Cillia blushed and look away with a embarrassed smile._

"_Well... it's because of my aphrodisiac... your arousal won't go away unless I 'fix' it.." Toshiro's eyes widened and he became flushed and started stuttering._

"_B-but I've never done anything s-s-sexual my entire life. I haven't even touched m-myself before.." His eyes were shifty and he looked away embarrassingly. _

_ Cillia stared at him and giggled like a school girl. She pushed him down onto the ground and slowly peeled his clothes off of him. Giving him small kisses across his chest and playing with his hardened nipples. His moans got louder and louder as she pushed her hips against his felling his hardened member push against her womanhood. _

"_Don't worry, I'll make your first sexual experience the best you'll ever have. I'll take it slow first okay?" She said giving a quick wink and slid down his body and grasping a hold of his length. _

_ Toshiro gasped at the sudden contact and let out a long moan as she slowly pumped his swollen member. He never experienced such a feeling, since he was a complete virgin in every sense. His eyes glazed over as he looked down at her, her eyes locking with his as she licked all the way up the length of his cock and swirled her tongue around the tip, making his eyes roll in the back of his head. His hands found there way into her hair as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking and licking making his breath hitch every time he felt her hot tongue on his cool skin. He felt something in his lower regions tighten, he let out a moan of ecstasy and his hands pulled her hair hard as his seed flowed out in to her mouth and he could felt her throat tighten as she swallowed every last drop. _

_ She pulled her head up and smiled at him with her cute smile, a little bit of cum dripped down the side of her chin. His fingers loosened from her hair and fell down to his sides, his eyes fixed on the sky so he could regain his composure._

"_So how was your first time having an orgasm Toshi-kun? Did I do good?" Cillia asked, wiping her mouth and sitting on his lap again, watching him as his lungs gasped for air. She stared at him until his breathing became normal. _

"_I didn't know I was that good." She laughed as she laid down next to him. _

_ Her fingers danced around his belly button, he slid his arm around her before she could move away and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. She kissed him back but with more force, more passion, he shyly licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, not sure how to proceed. Cillia grinned into the kiss and took over, climbing on top of him once again, opening her mouth and pushed her tongue into his wet cavern, exploring and memorizing every inch of his amazingly tasty mouth. When the two separated, they were both gasping for air._

"_See? You're learning fast. Must be those primal instincts huh?" Cillia breathed out laughing, snuggling closer to Toshiro's naked side, shivering as her hot skin touched his cool skin. She wondered why his body was so cold even when it was blistering hot in this jungle she controlled, "why are you so cold? I'm hot blooded, are you cold?" She asked staring up at him with curiosity filled eyes. He chuckled and almost inwardly asked the same question._

"_Well you see, I control an ice and snow Zanpactou. It's basically a spirit inside my sword. His name is Hyourinmaru, he's the most powerful ice and snow Zanpactou to be honest." His eyes trailed off to look at his Zanpactou and touched the hilt lightly, with an almost affectionate touch. Her eyes followed his to the long sword, and she ran her fingers down from the bottom where the blades point was all the way up the hilt touching each of what she called 'Petals'. _

_ All of a sudden the two laying down felt a spark as they're hands barely touched. They looked into each others eyes and a warm feeling washed over them both. Cillia smiled and blushed as she laid her head down on his chest, her eyes closed with contentment. Toshiro closed his eyes and put his hand on the back of her head, softly tangling his fingers in her hair. The tender moment between the two seemed to last forever, because it was soon sunset when they separated. Cillia nuzzled her mouth closer his ear and started whispering, making him shudder._

"_Oh Toshiro-kun... I want to make you feel loved. Will you let me?" Her voice filled with desire and love. _

_ Toshiro blushed and felt himself get hard as she slid her hand between his legs and gripped his swelling length. Her agonizingly slow pace playing with the tip making him rock hard, his moans consisted of 'Oh Kami' and her name rolling off the tip of his tongue. She loved the sounds he was making, especially when it was her name. She grabbed a hold of his hand, he raised his head in curiosity, and placed it against her wet folds and started making him stroke her, her moans grew louder when he got a hang of the movements and stroked harder. She jerked and screamed in pleasure as Toshiro pushed against the little bundle of nerves, he rubbed it harder as she squirmed and yelled his name. _

_ She gasped as one of his fingers slipped in and started pumping up into her. His thumb played with her clitoris, slowly pushing against it and letting it go when she let go of his throbbing member._

"_Oh god Toshiro.. I need you now.." Cillia's voice came out in pants and it was raspy from screaming like crazy while he played with her. Toshiro nodded and she climbed on top of him, lining him up with her soaking entrance. _

_She slowly slid down his shaft her muscles squeezing him, he gasped as the feeling overwhelmed him and he put his hands on her hips stopping her. She looked down at him with worry and lust glazing her eyes. He just shook his head and pushed her hips all the way down in a fast and hard motion, making them both scream in ecstasy. They both sat there for a while gasping for air and sweating, then Toshiro felt something drip down his hip and looked at there joined regions and saw blood. His eyes widened and he look up into Cillia's face, it was contorted with pain and pleasure. Tears fell down her cheeks as she gasped for air._

"_Oh by the way... Toshiro, you aren't... the only... Virgin..." Cillia's voice came out in huffs, "I just need a bit of time to get used to it.." She took deep breathes, getting her air back. She looked down at him with her face covered in a cold sweat from the pain and smiled," okay.. I think I'm good. For you to move to move I mean.."_

_ Toshiro thrust up into her slowly, every little movement almost made him spill his seed inside her. She gave a shaky moan and moved her hips in synch with his thrusts. She leaned back to give him a better view of her body and his hands traveled up to her perfect C-cup breasts to fondle and pinch her dark pink nipples. Cillia made a squeaking noise and covered her face when Toshiro gave a chuckle. He reached up and grabbed her hands pulling them from her face and placing them on his chest._

"_Don't cover your face, it's too beautiful for that.." he said kissing each hand. Her eyes widened as he said those words and tears fell from her eyes once again from the sheer joy . She laid her chest onto his, listening to his heartbeat speed up as they kept they're 'activity' going. She thrust her hips into his and they both moaned as the pace picked up, both of they're bodies flushed and sweaty._

"_Oh Kami, Cillia.. your so tight and wet inside.. it feels so.. amazing." _

"_You are so big and hard inside me Toshiro.. Oh please... harder.. faster!" _

_ He complied by grabbing her hip and thrusting as hard as he could into her and moving her hips with him. She gave a silent scream as she felt the tip of his length hit the entrance to her womb. As his member kept pushing in and out of her, he kept pushing hard against her G-spot, making her orgasm instantly. When her muscles tightened around him he gave up control and with one last thrust, spilled himself inside her. They cried out each others names as the best orgasm of each others lives shook they're bodies._

_ They both laid there tangled in each others limbs and panting for dear life, trying desperately to get oxygen. Cillia moaned as he slid his softened member out of her slowly, his thick cum leaked out slowly. The two sat there for a long while before Cillia Spoke up._

"_So whats going to happen not Toshiro? You think you could come see me more often?" Her voice strained from moaning and screaming. _

_ Toshiro stroked her hair and stared up into the trees. Thinking about how this future would work for him. His eyes closed and Cillia looked up at him. She snuggled closer and entwined they're fingers together. Toshiro's fingers slowly closed around hers and squeezed gently. _

"_I'm actually on a leave of absence from my job so I have a long time to spend out and about... I would enjoy it if I got to stay with you..." His voice coming out in almost a whisper. Cillia's eyes lit up like fireworks and she made a squeaking noise that sounded like she was happy._

"_That makes me happy that you care so much.. when I felt you enter my home I assumed you were and intruder... and I was kinda hungry..." Toshiro looked at her with his eyebrow cocked, "my race eats people after they have sex with them... its so embarrassing.." Cillia rolled away and stood up, walking to a small stream and washing up. Toshiro sat up quickly and fixed his kimono. _

"_Your not going to eat me now are you?" Cillia looked over to him and smiled a cute smile._

"_Of course not silly! Your too adorable to eat!"_

_ Toshiro blushed and started to pout. Arms crossed and bottom lip out._

"_I'm hansom, not adorable..." _

_ Cillia started laughing and splashed water towards Toshiro. He dodged and started splashing her back, they both were laughing and giggling the entire time._

"_I think this is going to be a great vacation.."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Toshiro reached inside his Haori, which was around her, and pulled out a small bag. He handed it to her and she gave him a puzzling look.

"Look in it."

Cillia undid the string holding the bag closed and overturned the bag.

A little jingle could be heard when she felt something cold and light hit her hand. She started to tear up as she held up a chain that bared two silver rings. One ring was a simple silver band but seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. The other ring was more decorative and had a large teal gemstone in the center with little red gems surrounding it. Toshiro undid the chain and pulled the rings off, placing the silver band on his left ring finger and placing the other on her left ring finger as well.

Cillia held up her hand and stared out at the ring on her finger. Toshiro grabbed her hand and put it against his chest, he was in a kneeling position when he grabbed her other hand.

"Cillia, I want us to be bound in every single way possible. You have my heart, it beats only for you. Please be my wife. Be Mrs. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Be the mother of my children. I wish to be with you forever and more."

Cillia's eyes widened and tears overflowed from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She quickly nodded her head and a sob burst out of her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Of course Toshiro!" She yelled out and said-man smiled the biggest smile of his life and picked her up and swung her around, careful enough not to fall out of the tree. When he sat her down, she put her hands through her hair and sighed loudly,

"I think you deserve this news right now. I was going to wait and surprise you when I came back but I think now is a good time," Toshiro cocked his head to the side and waited for her to tell him.,

"You have a daughter."

* * *

**Leahcar:** DUM DUM DUM! that was a long chapter I was procrastinating with..

**Toshiro:** I can't wait for you guys to see my little girl! She is the best thing ever!

**Leahcar:** Oh geez Toshiro! Don't go Maes Hughes on me!

**Toshiro:** I am completely fine. I can control my fatherly instincts... *pulls out picture and smiles*

**Leahcar:** *Shakes head* Well its cute none the less. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!


End file.
